Kaposi's Sarcoma, although well controlled with many chemotherapeutic agents, rarely can be induced into complete remission. It is characterized by endothelial proliferation and angiogenesis. Metalloproteinases are important for tumor invasion and metastasis. Col-3 has been shown to inhibit metalloproteinases important for establishment of human cell lines in mice. Patients will be treated with col-3 at either 50, 70, 98, 137, or 192 mg/sq m/d with dose escalations occuring after a minumum of 3 patients have completed 28 days of therapy without dose limiting toxicity. The purpose of the GCRC admission is for obtaining pharmacokinetic samples on day 1 and day 29 of treatment.